


Accident Prone

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy, Healer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: okay right hear me out, Healer!Draco and his quidditch player gf who always ends up injured somehow and just sits sheepishly in St Mungos waiting for him and he’s like ‘ffs again what happened this time’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of injuries, swearing, but so much fluff.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!!

You release a shuddering breath; cradling your wrist to your chest as you sit in the waiting room. The tears on your face have long since dried; leaving streaks in the dirt covering the rest of your face.

The Triage Nurse smiles at you in what you suppose is comfort; her eyes wrinkled with age and stresses of the job. You return with a watery smile; the pain in your wrist having dulled somewhat after having a swig of a pain potion on the field.

You repress the urge to kick the chair in front of you; frustration flaring deep within you. It had been the chaser for the opposing team that had done this to you; offering a nasty kick to the side of your broom – messing with the balance, leading to your fall. You could only thank Merlin that you hadn’t been too far from the ground; suffering a suspected broken wrist and concussion.

The pain potion had been administered almost immediately; the referee landing on the pitch, medical bag already being summoned. He handed you the bottle of pain potion before disciplining the chaser that had knocked you off your broom. And rightly so – if the ref hadn’t have done anything, you would have. Broken wrist or not, the chaser deserved a right good kick up his arse.

To distract yourself from the aching in your head and wrist, you watch the ticking of the clock. The little hand making its way around the face of the clock; each minute ticking by – firmly distracting you from the tiredness hanging over you, a side effect of the practically confirmed concussion.

You think of Draco; glancing around the waiting room as your mind travels to how busy your boyfriend must be today. From one sweep of the room, you could count over ten witches and wizards waiting to be seen, and that didn’t include yourself sitting in the hard plastic chairs in your muddy and ruined Quidditch uniform.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” calls Edith, “Exam room four, sweetie. He’s on his way.”

“Thank you, Edith,” You say; mustering up yet another smile as you rise from the orange plastic chair, heading towards the aforementioned exam room.

Hospital gurneys had never been overly comfortable; the tissue paper crinkling as you awkwardly lift yourself onto it. You wince as you jostle your arm; your wrist singing with the pain lancing through it from the new position as you finally settle onto the bed.

Your eyes dance around the familiar pale green walls of the emergency room exam rooms. The walls were littered with old cartoons of well-known magical fairytales. You had memorised the order of which they appeared on the walls by your third visit. The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, the Fountain of Fair Fortune, Babbity Rabbity, and The Tale of the Three Brothers. They decorate the walls; providing a comfort for children who have hurt themselves.

“Babe?” Draco asks; voice puzzled and tired as he pulls back the curtain to the room.

He takes one look at you sat on the bed with a sheepish smile and closes the curtain behind him with a sigh. He should have expected this, but he had every hope that another injury wouldn’t happen.

You felt bad. You had seen Draco off this morning with a short kiss and a hurried good morning; rushing from your shared flat to get to practice early – wanting nothing more than to get a few practice runs in before the opposing team arrived and the match began. However, whilst your match would last a couple of hours at most, Draco was in for a long twelve hour shift in the emergency room at St. Mungo’s.

“Hi love,” You greet; warmth filling your voice at the sight of the love of your life.

“What happened this time?” Draco questions. He grabs a nearby stool and pulls it so he can sit in front of you; his eyes focused on the way you hold your arm.

Anger flares once more; igniting your veins and turning them to flame, “That bloody chaser. Kicked me off my broom.”

“He did what?” Draco asks; anger now lacing his tone. His eyes run over your form; to the sore and swollen wrist to the growing lump on the side of your head. He clenches his fists at your words; beyond angry at the chaser of the opposing team for playing dirty. If he had been there, he would have had a few choice jinxes for the player.

“He kicked me off my broom. Good job we were close the ground otherwise who would have known what happened.”

Draco closes his eyes; barring his mind from that thought even taking form. He was completely supportive of your career; going to every match he could when they didn’t coincide with his shifts. However, he would be the first to admit to you that he hated the sight of you hurt and in pain. Yet, as a Healer and your partner, he saw it quite a bit.

He stands from the stool; his hand outstretched to hold your arm. Carefully, you hold your hand out to him. Draco’s fingers quickly examine your wrist; he apologises for each wince he puts you through.

“It’s definitely broken.”

You sigh, “I thought as much. I heard the snap.”

Draco grimaces, “I’ll go grab the Wiggenweld potion and some bandages. It’ll be weak for a while.”

You nod in understanding, watching him leave. You take a moment to catch your breath; you hadn’t really thought much after the fall. The adrenaline of the injuries making you numb to the pain.

Draco returns to the exam room; the familiar bottle of healing potion and a bandage wrap to support your wrist. He hands you the bottle; the correct measurement already poured out for you. You drink it up; feeling the potion begin to work immediately, knitting your bones back together.

His touch is gentle and feather light as he cradles your wrist. Having unspooled the bandage as you drank the potion, Draco begins the wrap your wrist in a support. His eyes dance between you and your wrist; watching your face for any reactions of pain and discomfort.

“What number is this?” Draco asks; absentminded conversation filling the silence.

“I think this is number three for this arm. I’ve only ever broken the other one once.”

Draco chuckles; wrapping the bandage gently around your wrist, “You, my love, are accident prone.”

You gasp, “I am not!”

“You are!” Draco argues, “What happened when we visited Rome and we visited the Spanish Steps?”

You glance down at your wrist sheepishly, “I twisted my ankle and you had to give me a piggy back all the way back to the hotel.”

“And the time at your parents?”

“I sliced my hand open on some cut glass and I had to get stitches at the muggle hospital because you didn’t want to risk infection.”

“And what about when we visited my parents?”

You sigh wearily; rolling your eyes at the man you love, “I put my back out when I slipped in the garden and landed on my back.”

Draco chuckles; remembering the huff that left your mouth as you slipped in the wet grass and fell, taking him down with you. “I think you also damaged my back as well that time,” Draco comments.

“I didn’t mean to slip! I lost my footing in the wet grass. As I recall, it was you who suggested the morning stroll, not me.”

Draco nods with a final laugh; finishing wrapping your arm up. His attention now shifting to the bump on your head. His fingers nimbly examine the side of your head. He frowns deeply as you flinch at the pain in your head. You pull away from him, “I knocked my head when I hit the ground.”

Draco grits his teeth; nodding in reply, weathering the surge of anger rolling through his body, “And you’ve felt dizzy and sick?”

“A bit. It’s the headache that’s bothering me the most.”

“You’ve got a concussion too, love.”

You groan, “It’s been a while since my last one.”

“It has. You know the routine though?”

You nod, “I’ve got you to help me until you need to sleep.”

“Love, I’ll stay up with you.”

You shake your head, “No, you will not. Draco, you take care of so many for twelve hours. You are going to come home and go to sleep. I am going to find the latest series of my favourite show and I am going to watch it and rest.”

Draco nods; accepting your words, “Plenty of rest, please. I need you in one piece.”

You tilt your face up to Draco’s; smiling soft up at him. He pushes your hair back from your face; taking extra care to not disturb the bump on your head. Gently, he drops a kiss to your forehead, lingering there for a moment longer, inhaling the scent he has come to associate with home. He had all but rushed to your exam room when the triage nurse had alerted him to your presence in the emergency room. He just knew something was going to happen today; he had felt it in his gut when you kissed him goodbye this morning. Draco couldn’t help but feel relieved with his examination of you; minor injuries that wouldn’t trouble you too much.

“Alright, Healer Malfoy,” You begin, “How long am I off?”

Draco smirks; the sound of his work title sending a thrill through his body. He looks down at the chart in his hand, “We’re looking at two or three weeks this time. We healed the break, but I want you take it easy. I’ll check your wrist after two weeks and go from there.”

“Easy it is,” You promise; slightly disappointed, but you understood Draco’s concern. Accidents had their way of finding you. You would never admit to being accident prone though Draco teased you about it often.

Draco hops up onto the bed next to you. His arm brushes yours as he shuffles to get comfortable on the gurney. He drops your chart next to you; sighing in tiredness. You lean into his touch automatically; happy to have his warmth next you after not having felt it since this morning when you woke up sprawled across his chest.

Draco nods, “I have to say, it’s impressive how often you get hurt.”

You roll your eyes, “I don’t think it’s something to be proud of.”

Draco wraps an arm around your shoulders; hooking you close to him, “Probably not,” He says with a laugh, “I’m glad you’re okay though.”

You hold your bandaged arm up, “I’m more than okay. I had the best Healer I know fix me right up.”

Draco blushes at your compliment; dropping one more kiss to the side of your head. He frowns, and you poke his cheek with your good hand, poking the corner of his mouth until it turns up into some semblance of a smile. His blue eyes shine as he admits, “It doesn’t matter that I know how talented you are at Quidditch, I still worry every time I’m called to patch you up.”

“Just like I worry every time you don’t get enough sleep after a shift. Draco, we’re going to worry about the other.”

“I know,” Draco comments, “I love you; you know.”

“I love you too,” You reply; hopping off the uncomfortable gurney and stretching your legs. You look towards the clock, “How long do you have left?”

Draco joins you; wrapping you up in a hug, “I got the rest of my shift off.”

You pull back, “What?”

He shrugs nonchalantly, “Edith called someone to cover for me so I can go home with you.”

Tears line your eyes; you brush them away, “I’d like that.”

Draco brings a hand to brush your cheek, “What are you crying for?”

You shake your head, “I’m just emotional, I guess. It’s been a long day. I don’t think either of us expected me to be in here today.”

“It’s alright, darling, come here,” Draco murmurs comfortingly; arms tightening around you into a hug.

You sniffle, hiding your face in his chest. The familiar and welcoming scent of his aftershave washes over you; calming your heart. For a few minutes, no words are spoken. Draco holds you tightly; swaying you both slightly from side to side as you both come down from the excitement of the day.

Eventually, Draco pulls away with one last squeeze. His right hand comes up once more; tucking your hair behind your ear, “I’ll go get my things and we can go. How does that sound?”

You hum happily, “Take me home, Draco.”

He grins, “Home it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
